


red nails and long hair

by LightSaberJoints



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fem!davekat, Romance, gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSaberJoints/pseuds/LightSaberJoints
Summary: She helps you pass English with an A and you go to her window that night, press your exam against the glass and knock. She comes to the window and gives you a sweet eye roll, sliding the window open and helping you climb in.
~~~
I know this fandoms kinda dead but I needed to get this over-dramatic piece of work out of my system





	

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty this is a human fem!davekat fic. I’ve taken a lot of artistic liberty with this piece, it’s more of a personal self healing piece than anything. I’m going through a particularly bad rough patch and I’ve decided this is my work and if i want to make Dave’s bro a mom than im gonna do it 
> 
> so if you gotta problem with the statement above please leave noww
> 
> Everyones AU name (trolls are the same)  
> Dave - Davina (Dave)  
> Rose - Ross  
> John - Joan  
> Jade - Jaden (Jade)  
> also karkat is often referred to as kat

You fight with your mom a lot. It’s not unusual for you to greet each other like unwelcome relatives one must put up with for the sake of a decent family holiday.

You didn’t want to introduce Kat to her. Really really preferred never introducing the two of them. But your mom seems impressed with Kat and her witty comebacks. After Kat leaves, your mom smiles at you over her martini glass.

“Aw, Davey. She’s beautiful.” Hiccup. “Damn shame she has to settle for someone like you.”

The two of you don’t talk for the rest of the evening.

 

You’re guy's first kiss is sophomore year, when you’re both stupidly drunk and Terezi’s screwing around with the clown. It’s December, and outside every house in the neighborhood is lit up for christmas. Joan and Jade are suppose to be coming back in April, and you both feel the crunch of time you have together. It’s almost like you both are bracing for impact and everything feels perfect, the calm before a storm. You’ve reached the point of the night where everything is lightly swimming around you and everyone is squeezed on the couch together. You’re wedged between the arm rest and Kat, her elbows bumping into your ribs with each movement of her hands and she’s been drinking enough to laugh at her own snark. It’s cute and you think everyone's in the middle of a game or something. She flicks your head with her red nails, a common gesture for when you space out or don’t respond to her. 

You click back in, “What?”

“Nothing, you're just being a spacey twitch.”

Then someone’s sliding in on the arm rest next to you and Karkat’s eyes harden looking over your shoulder. Turning around, you recognize your recently ex-boyfriend. His sharp teeth seem duller and he seems molchany almost, smelling very strongly of weed.

“Hey Dave.” He greets you and nods at Kat. She scowls in response.

“Sup.” You reply, not really knowing what to do with Terezi. You’re both in a stage of awkwardness where you both know each other knew about him cheating on you even when you guys were dating but neither of you have really talked about it. You’re not sure if you really care.

“Did you tell the clown I said Hello?” Karkat bites at him. His lips lift at her, shark teeth gleaming. Ross is drunk, and gestures at Terezi to join in with a bit too much wrist flicking.

“Truth or Dare, Kat?” Terezi asks slowly.

“Oh, no thanks, I don’t really like playing with cheaters.” She responds easily and both Terezi and your eyebrows rise. Kat fights back the proud smile forming on her lips. 

“I dare you to…” He hesitates, “Kiss someone. Right now.” 

“Aw, I always knew you were original.” She snarks, and moves instinctively, kissing your cheek lightly, leaving a light smear of lipstick on your cheek. You both smirk at him.

“No, no it has to be passionate. Like a loving wife and husband reunion after a rough long two years of separation.” He challenges her and she shrugs, cheeks blushed from drinking. 

She’s turns to you again then, drunk and her short black hair curled lightly around her face and with a wide, dumb smile on her face. You can’t stop yourself from grinning stupidly back. It’s a joint agreement when she leans in for you, but instead pushes your glasses up. They catch in your hair, keep your hairs out of your face, and her eyes flick back down to your lips and in that moment, it isn’t even a dare, it’s something you  _ want _ . You lean for her too, planting a hand on her thigh and the other wrapping around her waist while she slides her arms back around your neck. 

It’s lovely, cheesy, and silly and everyone laughs around you guys, including yourselves and she slides her face onto your shoulder as you muffle laughter into her. You’re both so far gone and you really want her to come home with you tonight, and you can watch stupid movies in bed together and laugh at all the inappropriate scenes and cuddle and sleep in and make breakfast together.

“Hey, sleepover tonight?” You ask and she nods into you easily, her eyelids heavy and cheeks rosy. Terezi raises an eyebrow at the two of you and you wink back.

 

Falling in love with her kinda goes like that. Lovely, cheesy and silly and most of the time you guys are just laughing, falling ass backwards in this beautiful mess of a relationship.

When she helps you pass English with an A, you go to her window that night and press your exam against the glass and knock. She comes to the window and gives you a sweet eye roll, sliding the window open and helping you climb in.

Cuddled together in front of the glow of her laptop, she kisses you again. It’s slower, and without an audience, so it’s feels different, more real and gentle. 

 

“Mmmkay, can I ask you something personal?” She asks one morning, bed head and smeared wing eyeliner.

“No.” You play, eyes tracing the lines of her shoulder, neck. “I don’t think were close enough for you to ask me  _ personal  _ questions. Maybe after the fifth date.” You’re rambling, and she cranes her head towards you and away from her laptop. She’s frowning so you lean up, and plant a kiss on her shoulder. “Shoot.”

“What kind of porn do you watch?” And she hits you when you tip your head back and laugh. “This isn’t funny!”

“It’s hilarious.”

“I need your help.” She whines, and stomach twists in a way that makes you think of Kat and porn and you swallow.

“If you’re having troubles in that department, I want to be first to grab a number.” She throws a pillow at you.

“Do people make, like-” She blushes and spits it out. “Romantic porn. Meaningful porn? With good music and no shitty acting?” You can’t help but smile at her, trying not to laugh. When you finally break and smiling and laughing, tears forming, she frowns, draws in and folds her arms.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” You say finally, meeting her eyes. Your heart squeezes. “I just really like you.”

 

You guys don’t ever really come out or post about your relationship. It’s more of something that’s just happened, developed, and all your friends know and Jade and Joan will know when they get home.

You get really sick everytime you think about it, Joan’s long brown curls and her looking at you and  _ knowing,  _ realizing all those times you shamelessly flirted with her actually meant something to you.

  
  


You’re first fight is at the end of April, a few weeks after Jade and Joan returned. It’s after she accuses you of acting different, being different, which is so unfair because you’re growing up. How could you not be different?

You don’t really think anything of it, but it hits her hard when you stop grabbing her hand in the hallways, when Jade throws his arms around your neck, when you have plans for just you, Joan, Ross and Jade.

She stops coming by during lunch. 

She doesn’t respond to your texts too often.

She asks for a break one morning at breakfast with you.

It hits hard, horribly hard and you feel sick all day, lying in bed. You realize how weak your being. You think of everything and you wonder if this how she feels, when she says she can’t stop overthinking. 

When Joan shows up at your door you're not really sure what to think. 

So you text her and she doesn’t respond.

You should probably respect her space.

You go to her window that night.

It’s probably a problem how dependent you are on this girl.

She slides open the window, her eyes puffy and red, and helps you climb inside.

  
  


Your mom’s out of town for the weekend, so naturally you invite everyone over. Kat’s spending the night with you, which makes you slightly nervous. But things had gotten better between you two. And you find her upstairs after the party, she’s in you moms tub, candles all lit and some cliche indie mix playing. She’s frowning, unsurprisingly, and a glass of wine lies drained on one of the bathroom shelves. 

“What are you doing?” You ask her.

“Seeing what it’s like to be your mom.” She says monotonically, not even opening her eyes at you. “It was nice before you showed up.”

“At least you have the psychotic bitch part down.”

“Call me mommy.”

“‘That’s not even funny.” You tell her and she sinks the bottom of her chin into the water as she smiles. Her breasts aren’t very visible through the grainy surface of the water, and her knees are bent due to the limited space. Her thighs shine as water drips off them and she flicks her eyes to you with a knowing smile. You look away at your feet on the cold tile, unsure and awkward with the whole situation.

“You should join me.” She suggests, and you look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Let’s turn this into a porno, “ You tease, taking a seat next to the bath on the cold hard tile, all clothes still on. Her hands sways out to you, water rolling off her fingers and down her wrist. You grab it and press your lips to her knuckles.

Her red nails are chipped, and her hand slides up along your neck and jaw, and intertwining in your hair. She kisses you, open mouthed, and water slides under your clothes, between your breasts and starts to stain on your sweatshirt.

She breathes hard against your lips and you moan, a bit helplessly back at her.

 

“Does it bother you?” She asks, placing her bookmark in her book and setting in down next to you. You lift your hands, but not even moving your head from where it’s burrowed in her lap, and drag your fingers across her cheek. She jokingly snaps her teeth at your fingers and you smile as you look up at her.

“Does what bother me?” You ask tiredly, unsure if you could handle an debate right now. Kat loves those.

“That we don’t do anything.” She says and slides her back down the wall a little so you have to lift your head. You place a hand on her thigh for support. “Whenever we’re not working or at school, we just stay at home. Does it bother you?”

You don’t respond, a little shocked, since you always figured this is what she wanted to do. Hang out, one on one, and enjoy your guys rare free time. But now you’re realizing she may be getting bored of you.

“Are you getting bored of me?” You ask, fear making you should different. You cough self consciously as Kat viciously shakes her head.

“God, no, I was worried you were getting bored of me!” She admits. “It’s just- Terezi and Vriska are always off doing gods know what and I’m pretty sure your brother and Kanaya are just having sex all the time, Joan has been on more dates than-”

“I’m definitely not bored of you.” You interrupt, sliding your hair over your shoulder and stradling Kat’s lap. She raises an unimpressed eyebrow at you. “This thing we have going- where you read, or we binge watch tv series and we nap and then sex when we wake up followed by movie watching and ordering chinese food all while never leaving our beds- it’s the best way to spend my free time. This is my ultimate relationship goals and look man- we’re living up to them!” Kat tries to hide her smile and you shove your face into her neck and she laughs happily.

**Author's Note:**

> if someone actually enjoyed this, please leave a kudos or comment!!  
> if you hated it, please don't even worry about telling me


End file.
